barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie as Rapunzel/Transcript
Note: some parts, such as Hobie's and some of Gothel's, are not presented. (Barbie and Kelly are in the paint studio. Kelly is ready to start painting; Barbie is already painting) Kelly: Ok! Ready Freddy... Erm ...Barbie? What am I supposed to paint? Barbie: That's up to you. Kelly: Me? But what if I don't have any good ideas? Barbie: You have wonderful ideas- your ideas. Kelly: Can't you just tell me what to paint? Barbie: And take away the best part? Kelly, you can create anything you imagine. Kelly: I guess so. But what if I hate it? Barbie: You know, you remind me of a story. It's about a girl whose paintings saved her life. (sits on the sofa) But...you probably don't want to hear it. Kelly: Hmm... (sits next to Barbie) Barbie: Once, long long ago, in the time of castles, kings and magic (cut into Barbie's painting, then into the forest), there was a secret manor hidden deep in dark forest. The woods were whispered to be full of monsters and dragons. And even if you were brave enough to go into the forest... you couldn't see the manor. Kelly: Why not? Barbie: It was concealed behind a magic wall which kept intruders out. And more importantly, kept a young girl hidden inside. Hobie: Oh! Do you hear that, Rapunzel? It's my stomach grumbling. I feel weak. I see 'em, stars in front of me eyes! (falls) Rapunzel: Ok, ok Hobie, we would not want anyone fainting around here. I'm almost done. Penelope: Look at this! I mean, look at this painting! I can smell the salt water. I can feel the mist. Rapunzel: One day, I'm going to walk along a beach just like this one. And see nothing but open sky, for miles and miles. Hobie, moving his ears: Oh, uh-oh, Gothel alert, Gothel alert!! (Gothel is shown riding a horse) Penelope: Go Rapunzel, go! I'll put your art stuff away. Rapunzel: Thanks, Penelope. (Penelope drops a can with brushes, Hobie gets it. Rapunzel closes the door. Gothel opens the magic wall and rides inside, then wall closes for itself. Rapunzel runs to prepare tea. Gothel goes to the door, Rapunzel runs there, checking if she looks fine. Gothel opens the door, Rapunzel meets her) Rapunzel, accepting Gothel's gloves: How was your ride today, milady? Gothel: Invigorating. I'll expect my tea in nine minutes. Rapunzel: Yes, milady. Gothel: Don't repeat your errors of yesterday. (Hobie and Penelope make Rapunzel signs of her having paint on her cheek, Rapunzel doesn't understand) Gothel: You steeped that tea for six minutes, I expect six and a half minutes. No more, no less! Rapunzel: Eh... of course. Otto, laying on Gothel's neck: Oh, and bring me a snack. Oooh, your little friend will do. (Hobie and Penelope run away, Gothel notices a paint spot on Rapunzel's face) Gothel: What's that? Painting again! What about your duties? Rapunzel, confused, touches her face: I ... I finished them. Gothel: Oh, really? Did you make the beds? Swept the floors? Weed the garden? Rapunzel: Yes. Gothel: Beat the rugs? Wax the table? Polish the silver? Rapunzel: Yes, milady. Gothel: Wash and mend my clothes? Rapunzel: Folded and put away. (Gothel goes up, one of the steps squeaks) Gothel: Listen to that. You;re supposed to keep the house in a perfect order. Rapunzel: I didn't know about... Gothel: It's your job to know. (goes up) I've taken care of you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me? By frittering away your time, painting? This is atrocious. (goes away) Hobie, giving Rapunzel a herb: I hope Gothel chokes at her tea! Rapunzel, takes a herb: Nay, Hobie. (Rapunzel puts the herb in the teapot, hangs it on the hook in the fireplace and stirs the wood) Penelope, getting stuck in the doorway: Wait, wait, I can do it faster! Rapunzel: Just be very, very careful, Penelope. (Penelope begins to breathe and produces only a little bit of it. Penelope sighs) Rapunzel: Nice job. (Penelope smiles and beats the table with her tail. The tray lifts up) Hobie: Oh, no! (Hobie eats falling biscuits, Penelope falls screaming 'I got it!' but catches only the lemon, and Rapunzel catches the tray itself) Penelope: Don't forget the lemon. Where's the tea cup? (The tea cup falls from the mantle, Penelope catches it, breathes out. The spoon falls on one of the fireplace statues' face, opening the secret basement) Hobie: Oh now, that's down right spooky! Penelope: What, you don't think I got moves? 'Cause I got moves! Hobie: Turn around, purple girl. Penelope: Well, scratch my scales... Rapunzel: I wonder where it goes. Hobie: Hello, what about Gothel's tea? Rapunzel: We still have a few minutes. Come on. Something great could be down here. Hobie: Oh, yeah, sure, looks very inviting. Penelope: Eh... you don't think there are spiders down there? Cause I'm not too fond of spiders... or beetles... or snakes. I don't like them either. Hobie: You're worried about bugs and snakes? What about what Gothel would do to us if she finds out we were down there? (Penelope walks him by) Hobie: Oh, sure. Let's go down anyway. (whispers) No one ever listens to the rabbit. (goes down) Rapunzel: Nobody's been down here in years! (opens a chest full of paper, opens one) I can't imagine Gothel attending all these balls. Hobie: Oh, I ask you, who in their right mind would invite her to a party? (Rapunzel says Shh, Penelope finds a torn portrait) Penelope: Would you look at this? Ooh, she sure got mad at somebody! I wouldn't want to be in his boots. Hobie: Or in his head. Rapunzel, taking a box: What a lovely old box! (blows the dust away, Penelope is about to sneeze) Not down here, Penelope. Penelope, coughing: I'm ok. (Hobie breathes away, goes out of the box) Rapunzel, opening the box, discovers the hairbrush: It's beautiful! There's something engraved on the back. "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To our daughter Rapunzel on her first birthday. With love forever, mother and father." This doesn't make sense... Gothel said I was abandoned when I was just a few days old. Why would she lie to me about that? Hobie: Why does the old hag do anything other than torment people? Rapunzel, looking at the hairbrush: With love forever. Hobie, taking an old dusty book: More junk holders. (blows the dust out, Penelope sneezes, flies up and breathes fire. The shelves fall as Rapunzel gasps) Penelope: He-he. Ooops. Hobie: You really pack a wallop! Gothel's voice: Rapunzel?! Penelope: Oh boy, oh boy. Hurry, get cleaning! Gothel's voice: Rapunzel! Where are you? Rapunzel: We'll have to come back. (louder) Coming, milady! (Rapunzel runs out, cut to her knocking at Gothel's door) Gothel: Enter. (Rapunzel, holding a tray, enters) What took you so long? Rapunzel: I'm sorry, I was distracted. (holds Gothel a cup of tea) Gothel: Lazy, you mean? (sips the tea) Adequate. Otto: Oh, time, time, time! My mistress is ready for her beauty nap. Step to it, girl. (looks at himself in the mirror. Rapunzel closes the curtains) Rapunzel: Will there be anything else? Gothel: No. Go. Don't disturb me until dinner. Rapunzel: Yes, milady. (Rapunzel goes away; Otto runs to his mistress's bed) Otto: Oh, allow me, mistress. (Otto closes Gothel's eyes with his tail. Rapunzel closes the door, sighing, Otto smirks evilly) Rapunzel, at the basement: This doesn't make any sense! Why would Gothel... Hobie: I'll tell you what Gothel's up to. Rapunzel: What? Hobie: No good, that's what! Penelope: Thank you, that's very helpful. (Penelope goes to put the books away) Hobie: Oh, I see a very big hairy spider! (Penelope screams, jumps up and makes a hole in the wooden floor) Hobie, laughing: Kidding! Penelope: Happy? How are we gonna fix this? Rapunzel: Don't worry, we'll think of something. (looks into the hole) Hm. That's funny. (jumps into the hole into the secret passage) Rapunzel: The draft! The tunnel must lead somewhere! (looks at the dark tunnel) Maybe this isn't a good idea. Hobie: Now, there's the understatement of the 17th century. Penelope: Plus there's probably bugs, lots of bugs! (Hobie facepalms) Rapunzel: But...I've never been outside the magic wall! This is my chance. Maybe, my only chance. I'm going. Penelope: OK, count me in. (tries to go in the hole but can not) This isn't going the way I planned! Sorry Rapunzel. (falls; her tail falls on Hobie) Hobie: Wha- you couldn't fall six inches to the left? Penelope, angrily: Next time, I'll sit on you. Rapunzel: What about you, Hobie? Hobie: Me? Down there? I'd better stay right here with Penelope. Somebody's got to keep her out of trouble. Rapunzel: Ok, I'll be back soon. Hobie: We'll be here, worrying. (Rapunzel's going in the passage. A rat suddenly runs by, Rapunzel's candle falls. Rapunzel keeps going and goes out. Then she sees the village and the castle) I don't believe it! (Rapunzel goes by the village's streets) The baker: Good morning, Miss. (handles her a tray with biscuits to take one) Rapunzel: No, thank you. (Rapunzel sees the blacksmith, then sees the castle and goes there. Cut to Penelope going to and fro) Penelope: What if she's lost? (her tails waves, scaring Hobie) Hobie: Oi! Penelope: Or in trouble? Hobie: Watch it with that thing! Penelope: What if she's trapped all alone facing a wild ferocious beast? (Hobie blows a candle out) Penelope, grabbing Hobie: Or worse: what if Gothel wakes up before she comes back? Hobie, what do you hear? Anything? Is she coming? Hobie, listening: I'm getting... I'm getting... nothing. Maybe if you move my right ear down a notch. Penelope, putting his ear: How's that? Hobie: Wait, wait, ooh, I'm getting something, here it comes! Oh, it's your father, he's looking for you. (Penelope's horrified, drops Hobie. Cut to Hugo, flying to manor's courtyard. Penelope meets him) Penelope: Hello, father. Hugo: Don't tell me you've been playing here all day. Penelope: Playing? No, no, not exactly. I was helping Rapunzel. Hugo: Helping, is it? Instead of practicing your skills? Let me see you at your fiercest. Breathe fire! Terrify me! (Penelope poorly breathes fire, Hobie grabs his head. Penelope smiles awkwardly) Hugo: And your flying? Show me how can you fly over the magic wall! Penelope: I was just gonna do that, you know, this afternoon. (Hugo discontentedly looks at her, Penelope flies up, Hobie says 'Oh my') Penelope to herself: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, Penelope, don't look down. (looks down and falls) It's high, oh, it's really really high! Hugo: Too high for a mighty dragon? (Hugo flies away, Penelope's sad) Hobie: Does he ever smile? Penelope, sighing: Not around me. (cut to the bridge and then to the garden. Rapunzel notices a horse and three little girls riding it) Katrina: Woah boy, woah! (little girls jump off the horse, Katrina gives him a carrot) That's my last carrot. Melody: He still looks hungry. (Lorena is about to bite an apple, other girls look at her) Lorena: I was going to share. (gives the horse an apple) Here you go, Botticelli. Katrina, seeing an apple tree: Melody! Lorena! Look! Enough for everybody! (Katrina runs to the apple trees, then falls into a hidden pit) Melody: Katrina! (Rapunzel notices the pit and runs to it) Katrina: Help me! Rapunzel: Just hold on, I'll get you! Lorena, riding away: I'll get help! Melody: Hurry, Lorena! Katrina: I'm scared! Rapunzel, giving her a hand: Grab on! Katrina, trying to reach it: I can't! Rapunzel: Just let go with one hand and reach up. That's it! (Katrina gives Rapunzel a hand, she takes Katrina out, then slips and is about to fall but she's caught by her waist by Prince Stefan) Stefan, hugging his little sister: Katrina. Thank you for saving my sister. Rapunzel: And you, for saving me. (Botticelli appears) I think he was worried about you. Katrina, being put on Botticelli by Stefan: His name is Botticelli. Melody: He takes us everywhere. Lorena: That's why he's always hungry. Melody: Come on! Let's go get those apples. (Melody, Lorena, Katrina and Botticelli go out) Rapunzel: Ehm... what beautiful girls! Stefan: On their good days. Have we met before? Rapunzel: I've never been here before. Stefan: Do you live in Wilhelm's kingdom? Rapunzel: Who is he? Stefan, pointing at the pit: The king who ordered that. Rapunzel: Why would he do such a thing? Stefan: Wilhelm claims our king did something terrible to him years ago. Rapunzel: Did he? Stefan: No! Rapunzel: But if he didn't do it, can't the kings talk, explain? Stefan: It's too late for that. The only way is end the feud is through force. Rapunzel: That seems foolish. (girls' laughter is heard, as if they're quarreling) Stefan: Oh, you think so... I'd better make sure they're okay. I'll be right back. (Stefan runs away, Rapunzel hears the clock) Rapunzel: Oh, no... how did it get so late? (she runs away, stops to looks at Stefan, and then keeps running. Otto appears on the bridge and smirks evilly) Katrina: Where did she go? Stefan, leading Botticelli: I don't even know her name! (Cut to one of Rapunzel's paintings in the manor) Penelope: Tell me again about the village... and don't leave out a single detail! Rapunzel: You should see it... All the people, the castle, the food... but the best part was... I met somebody. (Cut to Gothel, perfuming herself. Otto appears on the back of her chair and, breathing the perfume, falls down as if dead) Gothel: Otto! What are you doing here? Otto, wrapping himself around her neck; Just a little interesting news for you. I saw somebody today in the village. Gothel: Why should that interest me? Otto: No reason, just a certain girl with long blond hairs... Gothel, rising up from her chair: What? Rapunzel was in the village, but how? Otto: She found a tunnel down below the basement... but that's not the best part. She was talking to... Rapunzel: ...the most handsome man I've ever seen! Hobie: And you've seen...how many men before? Rapunzel: And he was kind and strong and... Penelope: So, what was his name? Rapunzel: I don't know. I didn't even ask. Otto: Unfortunately... I didn't caught that juicy little detail. Sorry. Gothel: I need to know who is. I need his name. This could ruin everything! Rapunzel, dancing with Hobie: Maybe tomorrow I can visit again! Hobie: Gothel! (The door opens, Gothel comes in) Gothel: Did we have a nice little trip today? (Rapunzel puts Hobie away, Otto smirks) Rapunzel: Otto. Gothel: After all I've done, after all I've given you this is how you repay me! By sneaking off. Rapunzel: But I... Why didn't you tell me about the village? And it's so close by! Gothel: I did it for you. To protect you from the evil there. Rapunzel: But everybody was so kind! Gothel: Yes, I'm sure they were. I heard you met someone special. Who was he? Rapunzel: I... I don't know his name. Gothel: Liar! Rapunzel: I'm telling the truth! Gothel: I believe I said I want his name. Rapunzel: But I already told you, I don't know! Gothel: Maybe I'm not making myself clear! (Gothel notices Rapunzel's paintings and destructs them with her magic) Rapunzel: DON'T! No. Gothel: When I ask a question, I expect an answer, girl. (Gothel destroys Rapunzel's brushes and paint) Penelope: But she said she doesn't know!.. (Gothel looks at her) ...your ladyship. Gothel: So, your friends are in on your secret. Are they? (Gothel lifts Hobie with her power) Rapunzel: Stop! Please. They don't know. (to Penelope) Go, go! (shows Hobie to follow her) Rapunzel: Why are you doing this? You can't keep me locked away from the world forever. Gothel: Watch me. (Gothel makes Rapunzel's tower taller and destructs the door) Hugo! (The dragon flies to his mistress) Gothel: Enjoy your time alone. I'm sure it will refresh your memory. When I come back, I want his name. In the meantime, clean up this mess. (Rapunzel looks at destroyed paintings. Gothel sits on Hugo) Gothel (to Hugo): It appears our little Rapunzel has an adventure spirit. See it that she stays put. (?) Hugo: As you wish, mistress. Gothel: Or else... (applies magic on Hugo's hip, Hugo's hurt. Penelope looks at her father flying away) Rapunzel, holding the destructed painting: Why? Why? (Stefan walks into the castle) The guard, bowing: Your Highness! Stefan: Good evening. (Stefan sees an arrow flying by, notices Tommy) Tommy's out again. Tommy: Did you see that? Almost a bull's eye! Stefan: If you count me as a target. Tommy: I just can't get it right. Stefan: I have to speak with father now. What do you say I help you practise later? Tommy, joyfully: Really? Thanks, Stefan! (Stefan goes away) Ah... Stefan... Stefan, turning around: Yes? Tommy: Nothing. I'm just glad you're my brother. (runs away. Stefan smiles and goes to the throne hall) King Frederick: Did you find the maiden who saved our Katrina? I'd like to express my gratitude. Stefan: I'm afraid not, father... The guards and I searched the entire village. King Frederick: Could she be a spy of King Wilhelm? Stefan: If she were, why would she risk her safety to save Katrina? Guard: Your Higness, There was no sign of King Wilhelm's horsemen. King Frederick, getting up from the throne: This cannot go unanswered! Tonight I'll lead my own raiding party. Be ready, Stefan. Stefan: Of course. (leaves, but then returns, as if remembered) Stefan: Father, when do you think this feud will end? King Frederick: When King Wilhelm pays for all his deeds. Stefan: But... King Frederick: In a few days you'll turn eighteen, Stefan. One day you'll take over the kingdom and it may be up to you to defeat Wilhelm. (Stefan bows and goes away. As Stefan passes by, a guard stands still. Three little princesses appear, whispering) Melody: Come on, Katrina, go on, you're the brave one! Come ask him. Katrina: Get out! Erhm, Stefan? When are you going to see the lady with the pretty hair again? Stefan: Soon. (looking in the window) I hope. (Cut to Rapunzel's long hair and herself sleeping. She wakes up, hearing Stefan calling) Stefan: Rapunzel! Rapunzel! (Rapunzel looks out the window) Come down! Rapunzel: I can't! Stefan: Then I'll come up! Rapunzel: How? Stefan: Let down your hair! (Rapunzel lets her hair down, the prince climbs up) Stefan: You're even more beautiful than I remember. Rapunzel: How did you find me? Stefan: I searched everywhere! (Rapunzel and Stefan hold hands, then the room disappears and giantic Gothel appears, grabbing Rapunzel) Rapunzel, waking up: Let me go! (Rapunzel gets up and goes to the window, sees Hugo flying by. They make an eye contact, but then Hugo flies away. Rapunzel looks at the stars and takes her silver hairbrush) Rapunzel: "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved". I'm going to be free. ("Constant As The Stars Above" is performed, Rapunzel lays down and falls asleep. A star flies by the hairbrush laying on the windowstill and turns it into a paintbrush) (Two knights ride their horses in the forest) Fat knight: I gotta do it for you. We're never gonna find the beautiful maiden with long blonde hair in here. Skinny knight: No kidding, but Prince Stefan can't find her anywhere else! Fat knight: I ask you: why would any maiden wanna be out here in the first place? Skinny knight: Exactly, couldn't agree more. (noises) Skinny knight: Did you hear that? Fat knight: Hear what? (noises) Skinny knight: That! That! Fat knight: Ha, nah, that's nothing. Just sounds like something following us. (looks over) O-oh! (they ride away, screaming, a pillar of fire follows them) (cut to village street, an old woman comes to the baker) Woman: Baker, is there going to be a celebration? Baker: Yeah, woman, the prince's birthday. Do you know how much baking that means? (counts) Two hundred cinnamon rolls, three hundred strudel, four hundred cream puffs, not to mention a colossal birthday cake! (two knights ride by, screaming. Gothel's face is shown from the woman's cape, and she goes away) (Stefan is shown walking around the castle) Knights: Your Highness! Stefan: Did you find her? Fat knight: No, Your Highness, we were chased by a giant beast, a dragon, fifty feet tall! Skinny knight, interrupting: No! A hundered feet! Fat knight: Yeah, what he said! And then it reared up its ugly head and blew a firebreath in us! Twenty feet of boiling hot flames! Skinny knight: No! A hundred feet! Fat knight: That was hot. Oh, and it was only because of our extraordinary cunning and bravery that we escaped it all. Skinny knight: Exactly. Stefan: Yes, I am sure nobody has ever seen a beast quite so terrible. But did you find the girl? (Knights look at each other) Fat knight: No sign of her, Your Highness! If she did go in there, she must be... (shows a sign of cutting the throat) Stefan, pointing at him: Well, I hope you're wrong! Go, now. Please, help yourself to food and drink. (goes away. Knights are shown from their backs and their underwear is seen) Knights: Thank you, Prince Stefan! Thank you! (an alarm bell and people's conversation is heard, somebody says "Hurry! Get the king!' The plundered village and sad villagers are seen. The king, the prince and some guards, riding horses, come there) Baker: It was King Wilhelm's men, Your Highness. I saw them, slashing and destroying everything. King Frederick: Attention! Attention! This attack in our kingdom will not go unanswered! King Wilhelm and his thugs will pay for their misdeeds, this I promise you. (to Stefan) Now do you understand? This is why we must stop Wilhelm at all costs. (They all ride away) Gothel: Beautiful, they may destroy each other sooner than I thought. (manor's garden, Penelope and Hobie are picking berries) Penelope: Do you think we have enough berries? Hobie, eating berries, puts the berries in the basket: Oh, I'm not, not sure. Penelope: Well, we would if you'd stopped eating them! Hobie: Who said I'm eating them? (picks a berry and eats it) Penelope: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! It's so simple! We bust her out! Hobie, eating: And how do we do that? Penelope: I haven't figured out that part yet. At least we can bring her this! (pushes the berries with her foot) Hugo's voice: What are you doing? Penelope: Father! (Hugo sits on a building in front of Penelope) I'm trying to make paint, for Rapunzel. Hugo: That girl is none of your concern. Penelope: But I just thought ... Hugo: A dragon should be terrifying! Feared by all who sees him! And what do you do? Fool around? Play games? Penelope, confused: But what if is it... just be...I'm not so sure that I wanna be, you know, all that terrifying or even scary, or mean, oh, definetly not mean... Hugo: Enough! Have you turned your back on our code of honor? For ages, a mighty dragon has stood for power, courage and loyalty! Penelope: I know, father, I'm... sorry. (Hugo hems and flies away. Penelope looks sad. Then, she flies to Rapunzel's window, holding the basket) Hobie: We brought you something, Rapunzel! Penelope, trying to squeeze in the window, drops the basket in front of Rapunzel: See? Hobie: Here, so you can start painting again! Penelope: There would've been more if Mr. Berry-eater here hadn't snagged so many. Hobie: But it was my snack time! Rapunzel, taking the basket: I... I don't know what to say. Hobie: Well, it goes 'thank you', 'what would I do without you' and like that, you know. Penelope: Oh, we forgot one teeny tiny detail- a paintbrush... Hobie, bringing the silver paintbrush: What about this one? Now I know my eyes are going. I could swear this used to be a hairbrush! (gives it to Rapunzel) Rapunzel: I don't understand... Hobie: What are you waiting for? Dip in. (Rapunzel takes some berry paint and starts painting on the wall. The sky is painted. Rapunzel gasps) Penelope: How do you do that? Rapunzel: I don't know. I was thinking of the blue sky and...there it was! (Rapunzel paints again, this time it's green grass) This time, I was thinking of the green grass in the village. Hobie: You don't even need paint. See, I could eat more berries! (Rapunzel paints the village, and an alive butterfly appears and sits on Rapunzel's finger) Penelope: It's... it's... Hobie: Not bad. Penelope: Show us all the places you've been. I wanna see 'em all! Rapunzel, showing: Here is the baker's shop, and the main square, and the garden outside the castle! Penelope, trying to see: Where? Where? (Penelope accidentaly bumps Hobie with her tail, Hobie flies into the wall) Rapunzel: Hobie! (takes him out the wall) Hobie: What, I was gonna... Penelope: Well, twist my tail! (Rapunzel puts her hand in the wall and takes a bird out) Rapunzel: I have a good feeling about this. Hobie: Are you crazy? You can turn in a blob of paint! Rapunzel: It's better than being a prisoner. (Rapunzel caresses Hobie and Penelope and goes through the painting. She appears in the garden) Stefan: Is that you? I've been looking everywhere! Rapunzel: I've been... well, it's a long story. Stefan: I hoped you might come back here. I've realized I don't even know your name. Rapunzel: Rapunzel. Stefan: Rapunzel. My name... Rapunzel: Please, don't tell me. Stefan: Why not? Rapunzel: It's better I don't know. Stefan: You're full of surprises. Rapunzel, handing him the brush: Can you help me find the maker of this brush? Stefan, reading: 'Love, mother and father' Don't your parents know? Rapunzel: I haven't seen my parents since I was a baby. Stefan, giving the brush back: I'm sorry. Rapunzel: I'm hoping whoever made this brush might know who they are... Stefan: Well, I'd say we start with the silversmith. (They come to the silversmith's store) Silversmith, seeing Stefan: Oh, Your High... (Stefan shows him not to bow) Hi...hi...hi... hello! How are you? What can I do for you, erm, gentlefolk? Rapunzel, handing him the brush: I was wondering, sir, if you might recognize this? Silversmith: Yes, I do! Look at the details. Very fine work. Rapunzel: You made it? Silversmith, giving the brush back: Oh no, not me, my brother. Rapunzel: Oh, that's wonderful! May I speak with him? Silversmith: Oh, I'm afraid not. I haven't spoken with him myself in years. Rapunzel: Why not? Silversmith: Oh, the feud, I'm afraid. He lives in Wilhelm's kingdom. Rapunzel: Can't you visit him there? Stefan: Nobody has gone back and forth between the kingdoms since the feud started. Rapunzel (to silversmith) You must miss him! Silversmith: More than I can say, milady. More than I can say. Penelope, looking at the painting: Do you think she's really there? Hobie: Your guess is as good as mine. Penelope: Oh... I miss her already. Hobie: Yeah-yeah, don't get all blobbery on me (moves his ears) Big bad Gothel on the horizon! (Gothel riding a horse is shown) Penelope: What are we gonna do? If Gothel finds out Rapunzel's gone, who knows what she'll do to my father! Hobie: Nothing more than he deserves. Penelope: Hobie, come on, this is serious. We have to get Rapunzel back! Hobie: In three minutes? That's how long it will take for Gothel to get here! Penelope: I have to do something. My father! Hobie: Ok, here's the plan: I'll stall Gothel and you'll find Rapunzel. Penelope: Great. You stall, I go. I like it, except for one thing. Hobie, grabs his head: I'm gonna become ferret food. Penelope: No! I can't fly over the magic wall... And I don't know where the village is, how I'm gonna find her? I mean she went somewhere through there (points at painting) Hobie: There's your answer. Penelope, surprised: Me? Go in the painting, too? As in... Me? (Hobie nods, cut to Rapunzel and Stefan walking in the garden) Stefan: I'm sorry we couldn't find out more about your parents. Rapunzel: I'm not giving up. Stefan: Good. So... I... I was wondering if... Well... here. (gives Rapunzel a parchment) Rapunzel (reads): You are herewith invited to the masked ball... in honor of the Prince's birthday. Stefan: It's tonight. I would've given it to you sooner but you are hard to find... Rapunzel: You must be pretty important if you are invited to the prince's ball. Stefan: Ah... I don't know about that. Will you come? Rapunzel: I'd love to! It's just ... I've never been to a masked ball. What's it like? Stefan: You'll see for yourself tonight. I'll pick you up at seven in my carriage. Rapunzel: No, no! I'll meet you there. Stefan: So mysterious. All right. I guess I'll be able to recognize you behind the mask. Rapunzel: Oh, you think so? Stefan: Your hair! It's a beautiful giveaway. (They hold hands. Cut to the manor) Gothel: Hugo, come at once! Hobie, pushing Penelope into the painting: Hurry up, hurry up! Penelope: I'm going, I'm going. Wait! What am I doing? Hobie: Move! (Penelope goes through the painting and appears in the garden, next to Rapunzel and Stefan) Penelope: I made it. I actually made it! Stefan, pulling out the sword: Stand back! Rapunzel, stopping him: Wait, she's my friend. Penelope, touching the sword: Watch it with that thing! Somebody could get seriously hurt! Stefan: Are you friends with... a dragon? Penelope: Hey, the name's Penelope, bucko. (whispers) You have to come with me, Rapunzel. Gothel's coming. Rapunzel (to Stefan) Em...I'll just be in a minute. (to Penelope) What's wrong? Penelope: You have to come back. Please! When Gothel finds out you're gone... Who knows what she'll do to my father! Rapunzel (to Stefan): I have to go, I'll see you tonight! I'll explain everything. (goes away) Stefan: I'll be looking for you! (Hobie goes through a pipe) That's going to do wonders for my back. (sees Gothel) Oh, wait, your ladyship, wait! Please! I need, er...you see, I got to... what I mean is... oh, what am I saying, what am I saying? Gothel: Spit it out, rabbit! Hobie: My sciatica! It's killing me! Oooh! I can barely hop! It's a miracle I can even get around at all! Let me tell you there's nothing more pathetic than a hopless rabbit! Gothel (to herself) Ha, hopeless. Hobie, continuing: I need a tonic to cure me! Oh! It hurts (jumps and grabs Gothel's shoes) Ooh! The pain, really. (cut to Rapunzel and Penelope) Rapunzel: How are we going to get back in time? (puts out the brush) Rapunzel and Penelope: Paintbrush! Rapunzel: I'll come back and clean it up later. (Rapunzel paints the tower on the door. Cut to Hugo, Gothel and Hobie) Hobie: No, no, not yet! Let's talk! We don't talk enough, you know, like the good ol' days... Gothel, grabs Hobie by ears: You're useless to me. Otto: Give him to me! I'll give you the lucky rabbit feet. Hobie, shocked: These? Oh no, you don't want these, no, no... I come from a long line of unlucky rabbits, you know, trust me! I mean, look at these feet... corns, bunions, ingrowing toenails, a real mess. (Gothel throws Hobie down, he falls on a tree and then on the ground. Cut to the door with tower painting) Rapunzel: I hope this works. (Rapunzel, then Penelope, go into the painting, causing the door to open. Cut to the tower. Rapunzel and Penelope hide the painting with a locker) Gothel: So, Hugo, your daughter is with Rapunzel once again! Rapunzel: Penelope isn't doing anything wrong! Gothel: I guess a foolish scared little dragon is much to worry about! (Hugo grins, Penelope's sad) Gothel: So, Rapunzel, I assume your memory is improved. Are you ready to tell me who you met? Rapunzel: But I'm telling you I don't know! Gothel: Oh ... fine! Rot here for all I care. (to Hugo) You watch this daughter of yours. She's a little too friendly for my taste. Hugo: Yes, mistress. (they fly away) Penelope, hugging Rapunzel: You saved my father. Rapunzel: For now. But I can't stay! (Rapunzel and Penelope move the locker from the painting) Rapunzel: We all have to go. I'm going to leave tonight. And you have to convince your father to go, too. Somewhere where Gothel can't find you. (cut to Stefan and king Frederick walking) Stefan: I've been thinking, father, about my birthday. King Frederick: Yes? Stefan: I would like permission to invite King Wilhelm. King Frederick: What? Are you mad? Stefan: Maybe, but lately, I've been thinking... This feud has gone on as long as I can remember. Families have been separated, brother from brother... King Frederick: Stefan, King Wilhelm is our sworn enemy. Stefan: And it will always be that way unless we try to change it! Someone has to make the first move to forgive! King Frederick: No! Impossible. When you are older, you'll understand. (King leaves, Stefan is upset. Cut to the tower and Rapunzel, looking at herself in the mirror) Rapunzel: I don't think this dress is right for a masked ball. Penelope: Maybe we can do it up. Rapunzel, taking a brush: I wonder... (Rapunzel paints a dress on the wall) Penelope, amazed: Ooh, go ahead, try it on! (Rapunzel goes into the dress painting, shines and goes out dressed in this dress) Rapunzel: What do you think? Penelope: Beautiful! Rapunzel, looking at herself in the mirror: I think it's too simple. Penelope: Then get busy and paint another one! (Rapunzel paints on her dress, so it changes into a new one. Rapunzel shows it to her friends) Penelope: It's a bit... much. (Rapunzel paints a new dress, the most extravagant one) Rapunzel: How about this one? Hobie: Definitely ahead of its time. Penelope: Yes! Yes! I think so. (Rapunzel paints again, and it shines so bright Otto notices the light from the tower's window) Rapunzel in her new dress: This is The One. Penelope: You're beautiful, Rapunzel. No! no! Gorgeous. No! Magnificent. Hobie: Absolutely lovely. (Otto sees the ball invitation, then cut to it being opened by Gothel) Gothel: Outrageous! (in anger, she knocks some perfume bottles off her table) Otto: It is, isn't it? Gothel: All these years, after all I've planned! It must be that boy she met. Otto: Who else! Gothel: I refuse to let that little lovesick fool ruin everything. Otto: Any specific plan, or just general pain and anguish? Gothel: Pain! Anguish! Perhaps a trip. Rapunzel, looking in the mirror: I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be! Hobie: Really? Whoever heard of going to a masked ball without a mask? (Hobie hands her a mask) Rapunzel: You made this for me? Hobie: Come on, do you see anybody else here dressed for a ball? (Hobie gasps) O-oh, it's... (Gothel comes into the tower) Gothel: Look at that. You do look lovely in your party clothes, Rapunzel. It's just your hair. It's not quite right. (Gothel cuts Rapunzel's hair with her magic) Penelope: No! Rapunzel: No! Gothel, taking Rapunzel's cut hair: Now, now, it's only hair. Hobie: You are the lowest, meaniest, nastiest... Gothel: Otto, he's all yours. (Otto jumps on Hobie, but Hobie ducks and Penelope saves him, looking angrily at Otto) Rapunzel, to Gothel: No, don't hurt him... It's me you want, but why? I still don't understand. (A butterfly flies Gothel by, making her surprised. Gothel notices the magic painting) Gothel: There's magic around this. (Gothel looks at them and destroys the magic painting) Gothel: And you two! You're mixed up in this somehow. Out! (Penelope looks at Rapunzel, she shows her to obey. Penelope and Hobie go to the window) Gothel: Out! (Penelope gets stuck in the window, Gothel pushes her out with magic) Gothel: What an oaf. (Penelope and Hobie fly away, Gothel finds Rapunzel's silver paintbrush and destroys it) Rapunzel: No! Gothel, looking out the window: Hugo, come here! (Hugo comes, Gothel sits on him. Rapunzel comes to the window) Gothel: One more chance, Rapunzel. Who's the boy? Tell me his name! Rapunzel: I don't know! Gothel: Then live with your lies forever! (casts a spell) "Tower, Tower, do your part! Never release your prisoner with a lying heart! And in which these words are spoken...this fearsome spell can never be broken!" (laughs and flies down. Tower is now charmed and surrounded with green glow.) Gothel: Hugo, you disappoint me. Your daughter is a disgrace. More loyal to her friends than to her mistress. Hugo: She's still young, she'll learn. Gothel: Or maybe her father doesn't know where his loyalties lie? (Gothel puts a magical collar with chain on Hugo's neck) Hugo, trying to escape: What are you doing? Gothel: Ensuring I'll have time to deal it with you later. Right now, I'm planning on a little dance with Rapunzel's mysterious suitor. (Otto laughs) Rapunzel: No, no! (Cut to Stefan's castle) King Wilhelm: We will attack from the west wall. General: As you wish, King Wilhelm. I'll prepare our troops. King Wilhelm: I will never forgive him for what he's done. Frederick will pay. Once and for all! (cut to the castle and ball room, then to the balcony) Katrina: Don't you just love it? Melody: Everything is so beautiful. Lorena: I'd rather read a good book. Tommy: Where is Stefan? Katrina: Over there. King Frederick: Son, why aren't you out dancing? Stefan: I'm... waiting for someone. King Frederick: Oh... and what makes this girl so special? Stefan: Oh... she likes me, not my crown. She doesn't even know I'm the prince. King Frederick: I'd like to meet her. (cut to Hugo trying to escape. Penelope flies to him) Penelope: Father... Hugo: I expected more from you. Penelope: You don't understand. Rapunzel helped save you... Hugo: Look at me! I'm chained up like a common dog because of you and your friend! (Rapunzel collects the debris of the silver paintbrush and hugs them. Then cut to Gothel, disguised as Rapunzel, coming out of the carriage. She gives Rapunzel's invitation to a serve. Carriage goes away, cut to the ballroom) Stefan, to a girl dressed in black: Yes, I hope so. (notices Gothel) Rapunzel? (Gothel runs away, Stefan is surprised, follows her) Stefan: Rapunzel! Wait! (follows Gothel, she leads him to a maze) Where are we going? (finds Gothel. She waves to him and runs away, stops only at the centre of the maze) Stefan: Ah, the masked lady finally stops! (Gothel smiles, puts the cap away, Rapunzel's hair fall. Stefan is shocked) Gothel: Don't I please you, prince Stefan? Stefan: I don't understand, I thought you were... Gothel: Rapunzel? Yes. So I gather. Unfortunately, she's not coming. (Otto on her neck laughs, jumps on the ground, next to Rapunzel's cut hair) Stefan: Her hair. Who are you? Gothel: I'm the one who's going to teach you not to meddle with my plans! (Gothel tries to hurt Stefan with magic, but he jumps away. Gothel follows him) Otto: Zap him! Fry him! Kill him! (Cut to the manor's yard) (Hugo is tired of trying to escape) Penelope, to Hobie: He won't listen to me. Hobie: You're gonna let a little thing like that stop you! Penelope: I wish Rapunzel were here. Hobie: Well, if she were here, what would she tell you? Penelope, smiling: That she loves me. Hobie, showing her to come: So... Penelope, flying to her father: Father, please, I have to tell you something. Hugo, angry: No! Nothing more from you! Penelope: I'm going to tell you anyway. Rapunzel saved your life and you didn't even know it! She was free, and she came back here because I asked her to! Hugo: What? Penelope: She came back so Gothel wouldn't destroy you! It's true, we have to help her to escape from the tower! Please, father! Please! Hugo: I... I didn't know! (tries to tear the chain) I wish we could help her, but it's impossible. I've served Gothel for many years and her spells are unbreakable. Penelope: I won't give up! Hugo: A mighty thought! Penelope: Rapunzel doesn't deserve to be trapped like this! Hugo: Penelope, the spell only traps a prisoner with a lying heart. Penelope: But Rapunzel... isn't a liar! Ah! Hugo: If that is so... (Penelope flies to Rapunzel's window) Penelope: Rapunzel, Rapunzel! You haven't been lying to Gothel! So my father thinks Gothel's spell can't stop you! Rapunzel: What did Gothel say? Penelope: Never release your prisoner... Rapunzel and Penelope, together: ...with a lying heart! Rapunzel: Hugo may be right! Okay, okay... (goes to the window. Hobie hides behind Penelope's ears) Hobie: I can't look! Rapunzel stands on the windowsill: Here we go. (Rapunzel jumps out, on Penelope's back. They fly to Hugo) Rapunzel: Thank you, Hugo. Hugo: I understand it is I who must thank you. Rapunzel nods: We have to get to the ball! But how? (Hugo looks at the wall, Penelope gulps) Penelope: But... it's still so high! Hugo: Penelope, do you believe a mighty dragon can fly over the wall? Penelope: Of course! Hugo: Then believe you can do it. For you are a mighty dragon. Penelope, surprised: Me? Hugo: What makes might? It is more than power. It is also courage and loyalty. You have never swerved in your devotion to your friend. No matter the danger. I see now that you...truly are a mighty dragon, Penelope. And I am proud of you. (gives Penelope a dragon hug. Rapunzel smiles, Hobie cries of joy) Hugo: Now go. Penelope: What about you? Hugo: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go! Go! Rapunzel: Coming, Hobie? Hobie, jumping on Penelope's head: Watch the bumps! I get queasy easy on them! (Penelope flies up) Rapunzel: You can do it, Penelope. Penelope, to herself. I'm a mighty dragon, I'm a mighty dragon! (Penelope flies over the magic wall) Penelope: It's so beautiful up here! Rapunzel: I knew you could do it. Please be all right, we're coming! (Gothel's magic hits a tray, a jug falls on Otto's head) Otto: Hey! This is not funny! (Gothel hits Stefan again, but he protects himself with a tray, Gothel's magic returns to her hand. Gothel laughs and is ready to attack again, but her sleeve is pinned with an arrow) Tommy: Nobody hurts my brother! Nobody! (Gothel is surprised and then is attacked with fruits by little princesses) Little princesses: Take it! Get her! Otto: Mistress! I could use a little help here! Gothel, releasing her sleeve: And to think some people actually adore children! They're out of their minds! (Gothel attacks little girls, they run away screaming. Gothel then is about to attack Tommy with stronger power) Stefan, taking Tommy away: Tommy! (Gothel still is about to attack, then Stefan notices a flag hanging right over her, throws a chalice in it, so it falls and stops Gothel. Otto finally takes the jug away and looks at his reflection) Otto: I look terrible! And it's a formal occasion! (Meanwhile, king Wilhelm's knights attack the castle's guards. King Wilhelm and his knights go into the castle) King Frederick: Wilhelm? Guards! Guards! King Wilhelm: Save your breath, Frederick! (the kings start sword fighting, visitors leave the ballroom. Stefan runs into the ballroom and starts fighting with king Wilhelm's knights) Gothel, coming in: Wilhelm? (King Frederick loses his sword) King Wilhelm: Surrender, Frederick! Stefan: No, father! (starts fighting king Wilhelm. Gothel throws their swords away with magic. Two knights come to help the king, but are thrown away by Gothe's magic) Gothel: So again, we meet at a ball. King Wilhelm: Gothel, is that you? What are you doing here? Gothel: I came to clean up some loose ends. Stefan, to King Wilhelm: You know her?! Who is she? King Wilhelm: I knew her once, long ago. We were friends. Gothel: Friends, friends? You loved me! I know you did. King Wilhelm: No, Gothel, I never loved you. Gothel: And for that, you will pay once again! (throws King Wilhelm on the ground) King Wilhelm: Pay again? What are you talking about? Gothel: Let me ask you, Frederick? You hate this man. Why? King Frederick: He attacked my kingdom without cause! King Wilhelm: You stole my daughter! King Frederick: No, for the thousandth time, I never stole her! Gothel: No. I did. King Wilhelm: What? Gothel: She would've been my daughter if you had married me! I simply took what was mine. King Wilhelm: You took Rapunzel?! Where is she, Gothel? Tell me, you monster! Gothel: Why does it matter? (attacks King Wilhelm) You'll never see her again! (laughs evilly) King Wilhelm, to himself: My beautiful little girl... Stefan, helping him to get up: I've seen her! King Wilhelm: Where? When? Gothel: Now do you realize what a fool you were, Wilhelm! You could've had so much... You should've loved me! King Wilhelm: You don't know what love is, Gothel! Gothel: I'm finished with you. All of you! (is about to attack, but hears the voice) Rapunzel: No! No more! Gothel: Can't be! Impossible! Rapunzel: You kept me locked up my whole life because you hated my father? Gothel: He deserved to suffer as I did. Rapunzel: No, no more suffering, Gothel, for anybody! Gothel: My-my, you think you can stop me! Rapunzel: Maybe not alone, but with the help of a mighty dragon.... (Penelope stands next to Rapunzel) Gothel: Mighty dragon? (laughs) I see a snivelling goose! Otto, sitting in a vase: Ooooh, so scary! Did you bring your rabbit friend along, too? Because (takes a knife and a fork) I am ready for an appetizer. Hobie: Fire away, Penelope! (Penelope breathes fire and burns Otto) Otto, burned: I...I was just leaving. (runs away) Hobie, laughing: You're number one in my book, girl! Gothel: Rapunzel, you and your friends won't live to see the next sunrise! (Stefan throws a vase in her, Gothel falls and hits the lamp, it falls, the hall starts burning) Stefan: Run, Rapunzel! Go! Rapunzel, to Penelope: Hurry! You know where. (Gothel stands up, follows Rapunzel) Rapunzel: Please Gothel, we can all start over. I forgive you for all those years. No more hatred, please! Gothel: And be made to fool of? Never! (attacks Rapunzel, but she ducks off, Gothel laughs and goes for Rapunzel) Rapunzel, to Penelope: Now! (they close the door with tower painting, Gothel steps in it) Otto: Mistress, wait for me! (jumps into the painting) Gothel, in the tower: What? It can't be! (Hugo's chain disappears, he flies up. The magic wall disappears. Gothel touches a magic wall around the tower, it electrofies her) Gothel casts a spell: "Magic spell upon the tower, I command you to lose your power!" (nothing happens) Gothel: No! Hugo! Hugo! Get me out of here! Hugo flies to the window: I can't. You said one with a lying heart will be imprisoned forever. Rapunzel never lied, but you, Gothel... (Gothel hears her own voice) Gothel's voice: Never release your prisoner with a lying heart! Never release your prisoner with a lying heart! Never release your prisoner with a lying heart! Never release your prisoner with a lying heart! Gothel, falling on the floor: No! No! (Stefan, a guard and two kings extinguish the fire) Stefan: I have to find Rapunzel! (runs to the exit and hears heels knocking, then smiles. Rapunzel appears) Rapunzel, running to Stefan: Are you alright? Stefan: I am now. King Wilhelm: Rapunzel? Rapunzel: Father? King Wilhelm, holding Rapunzel's hands: I thought you were gone forever. Rapunzel: All those years I thought I was alone. King Wilhelm: Your mother and I have never stopped thinking about you. Our love is as constant... (along with Rapunzel) ...as the stars above. (to king Frederick) I don't know where to begin, Frederick. I wronged you all these years. King Frederick: I'm glad that Rapunzel is safe. King Wilhelm: Hm... I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. (King Frederick exchanged glances with Stefan and gives king Wilhelm a hand. The kings shake hands. Little princesses watch them from a balcony) Katrina: Ahh! Melody: Gee! Lorena: That's beautiful. (Katrina and Melody look at her) Hey! I call 'em as I see 'em. Barbie: With the two kingdoms reunited, peace returned to the land, and it wasn't long before the magical day came. When Rapunzel married Prince Stefan. Everyone was there. Then, Rapunzel and Stefan moved into their own palace. Kelly: But what about Hobie and Penelope? Did they come, too? Barbie: Hobie made out just fine, sleeping on the cushiest pillow in the palace. And Penelope and her father lived there, too. In the winter, they kept the castle warm. Kelly: Whatever happened to Gothel? Barbie: Oh, she dedicated the rest of her days to making Otto's life miserable. Gothel's voice: Otto! Otto! I said six and a half minutes. Otto, mocking: Otto! Otto! Blah-blah-blah. Six and a half minutes, steep the tea for eleven minutes. Where are my biscuits? Blah! Blah! Blah! Coming, mistress! (sounds or dropping heard, a plate comes into sight) Barbie: And Rapunzel and Stefan lived happily ever after. (their palace is shown as Barbie's painting) Kelly: Wow. I wish I had a magic paintbrush, like Rapunzel. Barbie hands her a paintbrush: But you do! The magic comes from here (points on her heart) Kelly: You're right. You know what, Barbie? I know Rapunzel's secret! Barbie: You do? Kelly: She painted what she dreamed. Barbie: When you do that, you'll never go wrong. (Kelly starts painting with blue, it cuts into credits) Category:Transcripts